


Logan the Broken

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Prompt- Logan is shattered inside, and he basically feels like a worthless piece of shit. Virgil looks past his I'm fine facade, and sees him as broken as well. He opens up, so does Logan, and it turns into a friendship situation. Logan gets into a fight with Thomas, and Logan goes to Virgil when the arguments done and dusted. Virgil, being the over protective friend he is, goes and tells Thomas what the hell he did and what's happening. The rest is up to you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic- analogical
Kudos: 12





	Logan the Broken

Logan stood there perfect fine, he was fine, why wouldn’t he be fine. Nobody listened to his input, but he was fine.

Virgil looked over at Logan, he noticed something was off, it wasn’t until Logan looked him in the eye he saw what was wrong. 

Logan looked absolutely lost and broken, he looked like he wasn’t even focusing at this point.

The meeting ended soon enough and Virgil took Logan’s hand and led him out then hugged him, “you alright?” Virgil asked.

Logan shook his head and hugged back, “I… I just feel so lost. Nobody listens to me… I’m not important.” He mumbled and started crying.

Virgil held him closer and nodded, “it’s ok.” He whispered to his friend and comforted him.

That was that, Logan seemed a bit better after everything, until a few days later. Logan came into Virgil’s room, “I’m useless….” he mumbled.

“No! No you’re not fucking useless, ok! Who did this to you!” Virgil glared and hugged him.

Logan sighed and hugged back, “I was talking with Thomas...it was a bit of an argument I guess… he won’t listen, maybe he’s right though.”

“Nope, shut up right now.” Virgil immediately got up and went to find Thomas.

Thomas was sitting on the couch eating some chips.

“What the fuck Thomas? Do you know how you made Logan feel.”

“What?” Thomas asked, startled.

Virgil smacked the bag of chips out of his hands, “you made him feel useless! You know all of you always talk over and ignore him. Maybe for one damn minute you should actually listen to him! He’s the only one around here that is a voice of reason and actually knows what he’s talking about!”

Thomas stared at him shocked.

“Next time use that mind of yours!” Virgil yelled and stormed off to go back and comfort his friend. He knew he couldn’t help Logan completely and solve all his problems, but starting here and trying to have everyone correct their ways was good enough.”


End file.
